galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rustiagon Dralla
Rustiagon Dralla (also known as "Hero of the Vaikan") is the first of the Rustiagon bloodline of Vaikan kings. It was he who founded the Drallan Federal Monarchy and defeated Altus Banya in one-to-one combat. He wrote the Drallan Constitution so that vaikan rights would not be infringed upon again. Early life Rustiagon Dralla was born towards the end of the Third Era (5423 BC). Prior to becoming a king, Dralla had no family name. He grew up in a time when Altus Banya ruled the world with an iron fist. As a peacekeeper At age 40, he was forced to join the Imperial Peacekeepers due to a draft call. Immediately, he disliked his job as many times, he had to reluctantly kill civilians on the streets who were supposedly suspected of treason. He served for at least 100 years until he faked his own death to escape from his duties. Rise to power Wanting to do something about Altus Banya's cruel reign, he created a guerilla army known as Krayhan's Retaliation. To raise his army, he had travelled across the entire world. He begun the Yallvus Revolution inspiring many conflicts to occur all over the world, crossing the most dangerous locations on Ucharpli to spread word. He crossed the Great Sculpting Field, the Yolpika Mountains, the Swamp of Darkness and the Frozen Wasteland to reach out to all parts of the world. At the end of the war, he challenged Altus Banya to one-to-one combat and defeated him. Although reluctant to accept, Dralla was crowned king and was bestowed the named "Rustiagon". As a king Rustiagon Dralla wrote the Drallan Constitution in order to better establish the rights of the vaikan people. Although he maintained that the government would still be ruled by an absolute monarch, he established that every Vaikan was entitled to certain inalienable rights. He also added new rules on how the next monarch is chosen, including an arduous trek across the entire world as well as a 1000 question short answer exam. Great Feast Dralla's ability to lead a revolution against a tyrant king had earned him lots of favor and he was hailed a hero. When he became the king, he sought to ensure that his bloodline would last forever. Thus, in the years to follow, he set up one of Ucharpli's largest feasts in vaikan history. According to vaikan tradition, a bountiful meal offering to a female was regarded as a request for breeding. Over 200 females attended this dinner, each carefully selected for both their physical and mental capabilities to ensure the strength of the offspring. By the next year, Dralla's four hundred children hatched out of their eggs. Because of this, Dralla popularized the act of the Polygamy Feast, when lots of food was laid on a table for a man's soon-to-be multiple wives. Space exploration Dralla was the first king in space. He accompanied the expedition to Nerisuc which was a supposed paradise world located in the nearest star system. The expedition proved to be a disaster when the Lusari invaded. Death and Legacy Rustiagon Dralla fell victim to a Lusari. While he managed to narrowly escape, he was inflicted by a deadly poison native to Nerisuc which had no known cure at the time. His remains were cremated and taken to the chamber in the Sacred Catacombs of Yallvus known as the Tomb of Kings. Today, historians regard him as among the greatest Vaikan of all time having established many of the reforms that still hold after 7,000 years. Category:Historical figures Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Vaikan characters